Slipping Through Their Fingers
by BloomingFlower-asn
Summary: Bella and Edward have been secret friends for a few months now. Unfortunately its Edward's last year in high school! And the seniors have to undergo a major exam which takes place during school holidays. Would love blossom between them or be lost forever


**Slipping Through Their Fingers**

He rushed into the house at the speed of a lighting bolt. Excitement filled his veins as he raced up the winding staircase. There was only one thought that surrounded his mind. _Exams are over! Yippee!_ Endless days of non-stop examination over the last three weeks. Finally, he was once again a free man.

As everyone left the examination hall, he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Most of his friends would be leaving soon. Off to another country to begin their new life. He would definitely miss all of them, especially his two best buds. All three of them gathered in a big, warm loving group hug. They promised each other that they would try their very best to keep in touch. A promise was something that he had also kept dearly.

As he reached the top stair, he had his eye on one thing. Something he hadn't touched in three whole weeks due to the exams. He promised himself he wouldn't and was proud that he honored that promise. He immediately ran towards the computer and waited to be logged on.

He was rather surprised to see that he had an msn message from his dear secret friend. His friend that he had never acknowledged in school but only online. You couldn't really blame him. She acted that way as well. Honestly, they both have never literally spoken a word to each other. Eye contact was something he had been getting quite often while at the same time giving. But never a spoken conversation. Usually their conversations were conducted through online chatting. That only happened when both of them were online. So he was surprised to be receiving a message from her offline. He would have liked to think the reason for their secret friendship was because they were both shy. But somehow the idea that he was embarrassing came into his head.

His mouse arrow expanded the chat box so he could have a closer look at what she sent him. His heart was in an anxious mood. Although he had just finished his major exam and his high school life, a strange and somewhat gloomy feeling entered his heart.

_**Bella**__: Hey! It's me! I just wanted to let you know that I sent you an email. I do hope you would read it. Thanks._

The message read that it was sent two days ago. He wondered curiously what that was about. He had never received an email from her before. His heart was pounding deeply inside his chest as the arrow clicked the email icon. Due to the fact that he hadn't been online in roughly a month, the emails that he had been receiving were piled up to the ceiling. It would take him a while to locate her email.

After viewing practically his whole inbox, he decided that he would view her email last. He needed to get his mail box organized and be rid of all the junk mail. As he was deleting emails with just a click of his mouse, his heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly against his thorax. He was nervous. That was putting it mildly. An email from her could only mean two things. Something wonderful and heart desiring or something that could shatter his fragile, little heart. Although, he prayed that it was the former, he had a strong feeling it was the latter.

Seconds passed as he continued to stare at the unopened email that was addressed to him. With the courage that disappeared a few seconds ago, he managed to force himself to view that email. As he scanned her email, his heart sank deeper and deeper into his chest. The pounding feeling slowed down tremendously. All that was left was a numb and deaden feeling. The email read,

_**Hey Edward,**_

_It's me again! _

_Thanks for reading this email. I somehow knew you would._

_First of all, congratulations for completing your major exam. I bet you did marvelously. And don't try to contradict me. You are smart. Let's leave it at that._

_Second of all, I'm sorry that I wouldn't be here when you finished. I'm currently on vacation with the family._

_But then again, you would be heading off soon as well. Starting a new life._

_I just wanted to wish you good luck with your journey and congratulations once again._

_May God Bless you as you start your voyage in a new country. _

_Although an adventure has ended, a new one has just begun. _

_Let the light of the Lord shine its way through the complications that for-come. _

_And let the Holy Spirit guide you and lift you through the ups and downs of your new life._

_I also wanted to let you know that it has been a pleasure being your secret friend. _

_I do wish that we could have been proper friends._

_But that's in the past. Something we should put behind us._

_Except I just can't._

_These memories would always remain with me forever. Just like memories from my other friends._

_Anyway, I just hope that even after you leave, we could still remain friends._

_If you don't want to, it's ok! _

_Please do write back to tell me your answer. Even if it's just a no, I would appreciate you writing back._

_After all, it has been one of the best times for me this year._

_But you never tell me anything. Which literally kills me. _

'_Silence is Golden'._

_Do you know you have that saying implanted in my brain already? I can't get it off. _

_What a shame!_

_Anyway, thanks for being my friend. _

_I would really treasure it. Just like how I treasure my other friendships._

_Have a safe and wonderful trip towards the path of a new quest._

_Goodbye! For now and possibly forever._

_**Your secret friend,**_

_**Bella!**_

_**(PS. Try not to forget me!)**_

As the thought floated around in his mind, he whispered the words out.

"I won't forget you, Bella. I definitely wouldn't. You would always remain in my heart." And a teardrop slipped down his face as he thought about the fact that he had let love slip through his fingers.

******AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this. This story is actually based on real life. But I was just too chicken to actually send him a letter like that. He's gone now! And that's the end of it. Goodbye! For now and possibly forever. Thanks for reading! Reviews are not compulsory. **

**~*~ asn ~*~**


End file.
